Finally
by Chris Lightfellow
Summary: Ranma and Akane are tired of being chased around. Any solution? Get married. Sorry, but I suck at summaries... xD


Finally By: Arashi Kishuu (Chris)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and other characters of this series. They all belong to Takahashi-sensei. But I would be glad if I did. ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma and Akane is so tired or their daily routine. Ranma is always being chased by his unlikely fiancées, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi. And Akane who is always runs around because of the so many guys, especially Kuno, who wants to go out with her. While. They're the real fiancées actually. They live under the same roof, go to school together and stuff like that.  
  
The two of them sighs as they sat on the floor near the dining table, facing the pond.  
  
"I'm so tired of this. You know." Ranma says.  
  
"Not only you." his fiancée replies.  
  
Nabiki suddenly jumps out of nowhere.  
  
"O-one chan! Don't scare us like that!" Akane exclaims.  
  
"You need no more thinking. I'll tell you the ONLY solution to your problem." She says.  
  
"You mean, there really is!? Tell us!" the two gets excited.  
  
Nabiki hands out. (She's asking for payment of course ^^;) Then the two gives her some bills.  
  
"You two are such fools."  
  
"What?" Ranma and Akane said in perfect harmony.  
  
"You're fiancées, right? Of course, they'd stop running after you two if you guys get married already."  
  
"No way! Who would want to marry an unsexy, tomboyish and most of all, uncute girl like Akane!?" Ranma tells Nabiki.  
  
Akane was quiet. But it was obvious that she was about to burst.  
  
"Ah. No. Well. I, uhm." Ranma couldn't say a thing.  
  
"Ranma, you idiot!" Akane says then walks out.  
  
"Oh, boy. The two of you are really stubborn. Ittekimasu!" Nabiki said then steps out of the place, too.  
  
Ranma went to the training hall then practiced for a while. He couldn't concentrate, though, because he was thinking of Akane. Suddenly.  
  
"Ranma's such an idiot." Akane, who was wearing training clothes, murmurs to herself. She opens the door to only see Ranma. Her eyebrows crossed then tries to walk out.  
  
"A-akane!" Ranma holds her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" Akane said.  
  
"I won't! We have to talk."  
  
Ranma looked serious. So Akane stepped inside.  
  
"What is it?" Akane asked.  
  
"About what Nabiki said."  
  
The two of them blushed.  
  
"Wh-what about it?.." Akane asked again.  
  
"Don't you think. Its actually a good idea?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"If its okay with you, then. Or why don't we fake it?"  
  
"Yeah. Come to think of it, that's really a good idea."  
  
"Let's do it! How about this coming Sunday?"  
  
"Right on."  
  
They were quiet for a while. Since after being together for so long, this was the only time they didn't argue about something.  
  
The next morning, everyone (yes, I mean everyone including Mousse and Ryoga) received some wedding invitations. Genma and Soun were so happy that they were in tears; not knowing it was actually a fake wedding.  
  
"Ureshii na. (I'm so happy)" Soun was wiping his tears using his arm.  
  
"Ehehehe." Akane and Ranma said. (Their face was like this ( n_n;)  
  
The wedding day has finally come. Ranma was astonished at how Akane was looking. After the ceremonies, many were crying, but they all accepted their marriage whole-heartedly.  
  
"You can't fool me, you two. But oh well!" Nabiki whispers at the two.  
  
"Shhhh!" the two of them says with a finger on their lips.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Two nights after, Ranma and Akane were sitting on the same place as before, on the dining room, in front of the pond. The sky was clear, but a few stars are to be found.  
  
"It's been peaceful since, isn't it?" Ranma said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you know. Akane. I think it's wrong to keep on doing this. You know. We're kinda like lying to them." Ranma suddenly says.  
  
Akane's eyes widened a little, at the thought that Ranma would want to tell all of the people the truth.  
  
"So. You want to tell them the truth now.?" Akane said, having her eyes covered by her front hair.  
  
"No, it's not that. I mean. How about. G-getting. Married. For real?" Ranma said.  
  
Akane blushed at this. She smiled at him, and didn't say a thing but instead, she hugged Ranma and told herself, "Finally."  
  
Ranma hugged her back and also smiled. After that, the broke their hug then looked at each other. After a while, their lips went nearer to each other. Then, they kissed.  
  
End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review if you still have time. Thanks for reading! ^^  
  
Links outta here. ( Endless Dreame (site collective) ( Frozen Flame (Chrono Cross site) 


End file.
